the next generation
by theflagger71
Summary: rated T for mild cussing
1. intro

**Authors note: in this storyline Leo and Aeris are already married are in their late 30's and have a 16 year old daughter and son. If you don't like it make you own story. PS: Pantsman was the best man **

**Leo Leonardo the 3rd's PoV**

I watched as the kids walked out the door wondering were they were going. But figured it didn't really matter. Aeris was in the kitchen typing the next chapter of her book or something.

I sat on the couch, took a sip of my coffee, and turned on the Xbox.

I decided I'd go old school and play Halo Reach. So I started a new game and watched to intro start up. After a while the game started to glitch.

Well that's just great I thought. I turned off the 360 and checked the disk.

Sure enough there were scratches on it. Well... I figured... it is more than 10 years old. It was only a matter of time til it happened.

I sat there thinking on what to do next when I saw the Halo 5 case under the couch. Eh why not.. halo is halo.

**Aeris's PoV**

I looked up from my laptop to see my husband getting out the Xbox360. Then I went back writing to my book. I trying to decide what should happen next.

When I heard a burst of misplaced sound come from the living room. I was going to check it out but if it had been important Leo would have said something.

After a while I couldn't come up with any thing more to wright so I saved and turned off the computer and wondered what the kids were up to.

**Leo Leonardo the 4th's PoV**

Me and my Chole were walking though the park debating if we should get Pokemon Grey and Orange versions.

"Its not that I don't like Pokemon any more" my sister said. "Its just that these two wont be any different from the last twenty Nintendo already made."

I thought about what she said and found that she had a point. We kept walking for a while then I thought I heard a guitar.

I stopped and looked in the direction the sound was coming from. "Is that music?" I asked.

**Miller's PoV**

I sat in the tree my purple fur rippling in the breeze. I looked up to see if any one was around and saw no one. Good...peace and quiet .

I got out my guitar and started to play it. After a while I saw two figures in the distance.

**Leo the 4th's PoV**

I followed my sister twords the music, it seemed to be coming from a tree.

I looked up and saw a purple cat. "Hey Miller what are doing up there?"

"Nothin" he said. He than jumped off the tree and put his guitar away.

"Hey we're going up to game stop want to come?"

"Eh... why the hell not."


	2. shit

**Chole's PoV**

Me, Miller, and Leo walked out of gamestop. There had been nothing good in thereat all, just the usual overpriced suckish games from last time.

The sky was getting unusually dark for 11:00 in the morning. If we didn't get home soon we were going to get very very wet.

Then some guy wearing a cloak stepped out of an alley in-front of us. "Hello kids want a PlayStation 2 for only $6?" As he said this he pulled an old battered PS2 out of a garbage bag.

"If you buy it now ill throw in Jak3." Leo being the one with the money thought about this. "Dose it work?" he asked

The little man with the hood was clearly getting annoyed. "If you don't buy it now ill sell it to some one else. Leo glared at this but simply said "Ill take it."

And with that he handed him the 6 bucks. The man handed him the PS2 and then walked away.

Then...it started to rain.

**Leonardo the 4th's PoV**

By time we got back to the house it was poring down rain.

All three of us rushed into the house and went to the living room. I set the PS3 on the ground and stared to plug it in. Mom walked into the room and asked "Whats that?"

"Its a PS2." I responded getting the last cable into palace. I then put in Jak3 and turned on the console. Right away I knew something was wrong.

As soon as I hit the power button the 4 controllers stared to twitch, yea that's right twitched. It then proceeded to get up and looked at us.

"shit" Miller said before running to the kitchen. Then...all hell broke loose.

The thing started going ballistic. It kept slamming into walls. Then Miller came out of nowhere with a large steak knife.

He then proceeded to leap on top of the possessed console and stabbed it with the knife. It fell down and didn't get up.

"Well that was...fun" He said.

We then heard the bathroom door open and dad came out. After seeing what had happened he smiled and asked. "So what did I miss this time?"


	3. chapter III

**NOTICE: I don't own Vgcats or RHG**

**Unknown PoV**

**two days after chapter 2**

Two stick figures appear in a white room. One is green and is carrying two knifes. The other black and holding a shield.

The word fight appears between them and then disappears.

The green one makes the first move, striking before the black one can react. After getting slashed three times the black one gets out of the way and shoots a bolt of lighting from its shield.

This stuns the green stick but it doesn't slow it down. After trading a few more blows the green one knocks the black stick to the ground and moves in to finish it.

**Leo 4th's PoV**

Shit I thought to myself as my character fell to the ground, to stunned to get up.

I thought back to how this had started. Just the typical argument between me and my sister of who was better at RHG rumble, after a while she suggester that we settle this with a 1 life death match.

Now Chole was going to beat me. There was only one way I could win though it was kind of cheap.

"Hey Chole, ya know Millers been asking me a lot of questions about you." As soon as I said that she started blushing and lost her concentration and I started hacking away at her health bar.

By time she realized what I had done her health bar was drained and I had won. The words THUNDER WINS appeared on the screen.

My sister got this got this really pissed off look on her face and that's when I knew I had gone to far.

She got up and walked out the door passing Pantsman who was just about to knock. He looked at me for a moment then mumbled under his breath. "You really are your parents kids."

**Chole's PoV**

I walked out of the house furious at what my brother had done.

I started walking down the street not really having a destination in mind. After walking a while I heard what sounded like a guitar being strung.

I looked up and saw Miller up in nearby a tree. I didn't give him a second look, heck I wasn't even surprised that he was there.

As I started to walk away he jumped out of the tree and said "What happened?"

I explained what had happened but left out his name.

Miller shook his head. "And you don't think your over reacting just a bit?

I was going to argue but I saw that he was right. I was starting to act like mom did when she was my age. I thanked Miller for the advice and started to walk home.


	4. I'm back

**Since my successor decided to quit, I am taking matters back into my own hands. (For now)**

**Leo Leonardo the 4th's PoV **

**Toronto**

**11:36 Pm**

**a few days after chapter 3**

I look down from my perch on top of an apartment, my red fur blowing in the wind and my face hidden behind a pair of underwear.

There is no way my parents would approve of me being the new briefsboy. I was really hyped since this is my first day and all, but of course Pantsman was late.

Speaking of exited people Chole seemed to be in a extremely good mood, but then who knows whats going though that idiots mind.

Ya know Its kind of ironic that I'm the smart one and she's the idiot considering who our parents are.

I hear a commotion and look to the right to see my Pantsman taking down a group of bank robbers, dang I'd been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice the crime happening right in front of me.

I jump down from the roof to help, but by the time my feet hit the ground Pantsman had already taken care of everything.

"I was wondering when you where going to jump in." said Pantsman with a sarcastic grin on his face. "Yea Yea, lets get going." I reply.

Now I sit on a new building a few blocks away and Pantsman is passed out on the ground surrounded by vodka bottles.

Suddenly something caches my eye, two lone figures are walking down the street hand in hand. One of them is Miller And the other one? Yep, there's no doubt about it.

That Cream colored fur, he's with my sister Chole. I leave Pantsman where he is and go off to kick Millers ass.

**Chole's PoV**

Tonight was going great, you could even say perfect. But of course everything good has to come to an abrupt crashing end.

If I had to guess its because he is TWO SECONDS older than me, that my brother feels like he has to protect me or something like that.

I knew this wasn't going to end well when I saw Leo was walking in our direction with a pair of underwear on his head.

"Miller get away from my sister or I will."

"Or you'll what?"

"Or I'll THIS!"

And with that Miller grabbed Leo's fist in mid punch and knocked him out cold.

I don't know whats going to be harder to explain, Why Leo is unconscious, why he has underwear on his head, or why we're both out past 9pm.

**Authors note: recontinued... awsome**


	5. error

Due to a glitch either caused by me or this website, chapter 4 hasn't shown up for at least a week since I have posted it. So this page is here simply to see if an update will get 4 to show up.


	6. epic fail(on my part)

Well, as I was sitting here at my desk I realized a few things.

I have not been on here forever.

I am bored.

There is no was I can re-continue this fic because even at the time of righting the first chapter I had no significant plot.

So henceforth I give up on this fic (although I doubt any one read the last chapter, realized I had re-continued it, or is going to read this one)


End file.
